Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Recownign Dimi Maybe we could recrown dimtri? also has anyone a good renovation plan for train village? McCrooke 15:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RESTORING LOVIA: restoration of the monarchy and the Congress Dear fellow citizens! Lovia has had some rough times lately. In August, my good friend Yuri Medvedev tried to save our falling nation. He took control of the non-existing government and proclaimed the Medvedev II Government. It was not legal to do so, but it was a brave decision and fair try to re-establish Lovia as a democracy. It failed, however. Yuri stepped down today, and asked me to return. I am willing to restore Lovia as well. But there is loads of work to be done! We all know that. In the first place, we need to restore the democracy. Our Congress must be re-elected and get back to work. Then, our economy will be boosted too. In order to do that, we need a strong person to coordinate these actions. I am willing to do this - having much experience in Lovia. I do know the monarchy is not always as popular as it used to be. "King" sounds tyrannical and not so democratic. I am willing to prove that our monarchy can and will be a democratic institution. If you allow me to ascend to the throne again, the Congress and I will rewrite the Constitution so that the king has no more executive powers that can be abused. After all, monarchy has done Lovia well and will continue to do that. Please, people of Lovia, give me your faith, and we will - all together - bring change, improvement and democracy to the most beautiful of all archipelagoes, LOVIA. Yours truly, 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree McCrooke 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I have a small extra message too. I would like to say that with the coming of a new era of progress, a new era of forgiving has arrived. I hope we can all move on without hatred or intrige, as if we are all friends. Can we do that? We must! 15:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think so McCrooke 15:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Come on folks, let's pull up our sleeves and start working, NOW Lars 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: You have my support ;) --Bucurestean 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bucu die koning steunt? We gaan Magnus misschien blokkeren als hij nog langer scheld. McCrooke 17:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Good, then I will no longer squander our precious time. Tomorrow between 7 and 10 PM, the coronation will take place in the Capitol (!). Everyone is invited. And as I said before: our one purpose is to restore democracy, not tyranny. 07:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Maar terwijl de konign weer aan de mach probber te komen word hij tegengehouden door kids McCrooke 10:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Als ik jou een tip mag geven Pierlot, dan zou ik maar niet te veel tegen proberen houden. Me dunkt heb ik je gisteren je schulden weggescholden - dat kan snel ongedaan gemaakt worden. 10:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: Aaande smilies kan je zein dat het een grapje was McCrooke 10:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hurbanova: downsizing procedures What once began as a wonderful little town, grew to become the national problem town. I'm talking about Hurbanova. I think we should restore it, and make it shine again. In order to do that, I propose we downsize it at least a little. It now has several neighborhoods, which is not necessary for a small, cosy town. Is it okay if we remove some of these neighborhoods and replace the most interesting buildings in them? 15:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ben is inactive and Owtb also. Maybe you could limit temporarily to draketown and hurbanova? McCrooke 15:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have a good renovation planm for train village? McCrooke 15:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::TV is rather okay, isn't it? Perhaps we can do some things. But can we do that a lil later? Let's do the most urgent things first. 15:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ik zou ook nog Newport weghalen. 't Is toch al gewist è. --OuWTB 10:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 10:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Provisional Congress Lovia needs a provisional Congress, until we have held general elections. We could already elect some MOTCs, but there are not enough voters to call it a democratic procedure. So I propose all the active people in Lovia at this moment write their names on this Forum. No restrictions or duties come with the job, except one, and that is voting. So please, subscribe! Lovia has to move on. Provisional Members of the Congress Write your name here: * Pierlot McCrooke * Bucurestean (ik zweerde uit de politiek te blijven - al helemaal uit de Loviaanse :P - maar kom nou, er moeten toch mensen zijn die willen stemmen :S) * Dr. Magnus 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) - Count me in! If there is Pierlot, there must be a Dr. Magnus to keep a watching eye! Where there is fire, there will be smoke! :D Dr. Magnus 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *: Other way round ;) --Bucurestean 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *:: Magnus isnt a citizen 11:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::: I would like to see Pierius - if I may call you by your given name Doctor - become one of our MOTCs. However, it is true you are not a citizen yet. I've checked your contributions, and I saw you made more than 70 edits. That is good, but our Constitution proscribes that one has to make at least 50 useful edits - and that does not include various discussion with Pierlot or other citizens. So, it's okay to become a Provisional MOTC, if you agree to contribute actively and constructively in the meanwhile. Is that alright with you Doctor? Have a nice day, 13:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::::It doesn't say you need to be a citizen. Above stays: All active people, not all citizens. --OuWTB 13:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *:::::Ah well. Anyway, stays the same: Doctor Magnus is invited to become a MOTC, and we would appreciate it if he could become a citizen, so he can be a candidate in the real elections. 13:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::::::Ok :) --OuWTB 13:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) * OuWTB - I don't really have any political ambitions, nor am I planning to destroy this country - again - using politics or any insulting behaviour, but I don't want to be the "Jan Lul" who's the only one not being a provisional member of the congress. (and of course I've got to do something with the Narasha 'Oshenna Rát è) *: Hahaha <3 --Bucurestean 18:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *::Positief: 't had ook de "Lèmbörgsjèsspraokraod" kunnen zijn è. --OuWTB 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *::: :)) --Bucurestean 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Lars Washington 15:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment Only Lars is missing. If he's willing to make a decision we can start "founding" this provisional Congress. --Bucurestean 15:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :He has already agreed: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DimiTalen#Pages --OuWTB 15:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::All right then, I'll put him on this 'great' list ;) Hereby all active users will be provisional Congressmen. --Bucurestean 15:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Good so. --OuWTB 15:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha, Dutch English :)) --Bucurestean 15:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe something for Lovian English, I don't know. Or like they say in Hurbanova: A do na know. (and yes we say "knoow" and not "noow" :P) --OuWTB 15:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Opening of the First Provisional Congress The First Provisional Congress of Lovia will be opened after the coronation in the Capitol. Both activities will take place there. Tonight's schedual: # 19:45 - Opening of the coronation procedure # 20:15 - Actual coronation in private atmosphere # 20:35 - Actual opening of the First Provisional Congress # 20:50 - Reception party and waltz dancing Every Lovian is invited to the ceremony. :Yours truly, your humble servant and future king of this country, 18:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::You forget: 21:00 start the drinking and 10:00 hangover ;) --Bucurestean 19:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, indeed, I forgot the Romanian rituals 19:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dutch rituals* --Bucurestean 19:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. *Worldish rituals? :p If I'm not mistaken, Belgian juveniles do exactly the same, and so do American and British youngsters... 19:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Alleen sommigen (hoest "Russen" :P) wat vaker --Bucurestean 19:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Anders zou dit ook niet de Pub heten :S --Bucurestean 19:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Echt ei :P Dit herinnert me ergens aan: Brabanders kunnen echt niet drinken è. Ze waren jongstleden hier in Mofert en toen wij, Limburgers, al een glas op hadden, hadden zij maar drie kleine slokken gehad :P --OuWTB 05:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Succes Jongens, 't spijt me maar ik zal toch op dat Hollandse dialectje van jullie over moeten gaan want ik heb al sinds dat ik hier weg ben onderhand geen Engels meer getypt :P Ik wens jullie veel succes met jullie wederopbouw, maar ik vrees - jullie natuurlijk blij :P - dat ik geen tijd overneem om hier aan meedoen. Deze 6000 en deze duizend hebben voorrang (voornamelijk Ben z'n rotzooi..). Kortom: ik ben nu al verslaafd al li.wikt en nog een verslaving kan ik er niet meer bijproppen :P Succes heren!/irvólg hieër! --OuWTB 10:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ik ben ongelofelijk blij met dat nieuws. 't Is niet dat ik je geen toffe peer vind hoor, maar ik en jij op één wiki: dat resulteert tenminste in één zenuwzieke koning ;) Jij ook veel succes! 10:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Tss :P Van mij mag je koning worden op je site è :P Ik ben het praktisch gezien ook op li.wikt :P 3 admins: 1 inactief, 1 OWTB en 1 hollander :P --OuWTB 10:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha. Gemakkelijk hé, op je eentje admin zijn? ^^ Ik ken er alles van. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Li.wikt is wel íetsjes serieuzer è :P Anders krijg ik Jimbo WAles op m'n kop.. --OuWTB 10:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::(ţţţ) --Bucurestean 10:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Until the Federal elections in February 2008 Couldn't we hold provincial elections? They, the provinces, are dead, especially Clymene, Seven and Kings. Bet we could create some new activity after an election? --Bucurestean 20:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :State elections*. I've already discussed this with Dimitri. I thought it would be February 2010. --OuWTB 10:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Lame. If I remember, the provinces were quite autonomous. It was possible to create a local council or something? Maybe a good option to have some local "rulers" (sounds a bit dictatorial, that's not what I want but more something like Newport's Huis v/d Raad). --Bucurestean 11:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: States*. I'm in fact not in favor of futher devolution. State autonomy has brought us two murderers: regionalism and separatism. And you all know how much I dislike what happened as a result of growing "regional identity". State elections will be held in January as well, but I do consider a temporary solution. Bucu; I will let you know what I came up with. 12:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. --Bucurestean 12:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Progress Communication, that is the backbone of a wiki. And that's why I'm publishing this little progress report. I want all of us Lovians to know what we are actually doing, and how well things go. What's already been done: * State and federal elections are planned and will take place in January. In the meanwhile, there is a provisional Congress and a provisional voting system. * We have deleted loads of pages, and yet we managed to maintain the same number of pages: 910. What does this mean? We are rapidly creating new - good - articles, while the worst are being deleted. That's a good thing! * We are not alone. In fact, there are quite some active users. * Press is doing well again. La Quotidienne is the leading newspaper of the moment, and The Noble City Times and Hurbanova Novine are active as well. * We have hundreds and hundreds of edits per day, even on weekdays! * New laws are being made and voted. So, in fact, we're doing quite well. Of course, there's more to be done. Let's just hope these results can stimulate you to continue. 19:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) A new, remarkable issue for a good journalist in Lovia or Libertas Have you heard, in Belgium, there is a Mrs. Milquet (I guess from the French speaking part of Belgium, who does not agree with the European (!) suggested numberplate colors. She formally disagrees and wants to keep the (as she puts it) belgian colors, being red and white. The Belarussian dictator (...) will be glad to hear the Belgium numberplates are in the same colors as the Belarussion ones before 2004. Maybe they know each other personally and she already informed him way back (in 2004?) about her thoughts, and that is why he changed the Belarussian ones, hahaha, maybe Mrs. Milquet should have a look at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pan-European_identity to understand what it is all about. Lars Washington 19:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :How stupid. Finally a move towards European uniformity, and then people dare to say things like that... 19:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, there should be penalties for these kind of statements. Maybe the European parliament should put a hold on all financial aid towards this kind of childish behavior. I'll think I'll have a word with the European ear right away. BTW, if I am well informed, the Belgian journalists call her Mrs. no, correct me if I am wrong. --Lars Washington 19:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, and usually in French. Donc, "Madame Non". 19:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC)